


Ben/Wallace Nsfw One Shots

by forspel



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, im. gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forspel/pseuds/forspel
Summary: My favorite boyys fuckin, idk what to tell you other than it's gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one I finished a while ago buuut I never got around to fixing it up. This one is more romantic~ I need more words for penis that doesn't sound ridiculous....smdh....

His eyes gleamed like sapphires and he was warm to touch. Ben gently pushed Wallace down on the bed. It was dark, moonlight peered through the windows illuminating their faces, they stared lovingly at each other, with the little light they had. They knew what was coming next, it was apparent they both wanted it, but they also wanted to take things slow and cherish every moment together. Ben moved on top of Wallace, bringing his mouth to the other’s pale neck. He left gentle kisses that slowly became soft bites. His nose trailed up Wallace’s neck until he placed his lips on the other’s soft mouth.

 

Wallace kissed back with just as much passion and love, his hands finding their way into Ben’s hair. He gently brushed his fingers through his lover’s dark brown locks, as Ben brought his thumb up to his bottom jaw, weakly trying to bring it down, signifying for Wallace to open his mouth slightly. Their tongues clashed in Wallace’s mouth, slowly brushing up together. Wallace fell weak and let Ben take control, giving him new sensations in his mouth. Wallace gave a small moan, gripping onto Ben’s hair, softly. Ben brought Wallace up, their mouths still together, resting his back onto the backboard of the bed. Sitting up, Wallace slightly wrapped his legs around the monster’s torso. Ben moved his hands down to his waist, putting his hands under Wallace’s shirt. The cold touch of his hands sent a shiver down Wallace’s spine. Ben brought his hands higher up Wallace’s chest, lifting his shirt slightly. Their lips separated, both men worked on getting each other’s shirts off and tossed them to the side. Wallace went for Ben’s pants, slowly undoing the buttons and pulling down the zipper, their eyes locked. After his were off and pushed away, Ben started on Wallace’s pants, getting them out of the way. Ben pulled Wallace into his lap, earning a small yelp from the human. Wallace looked down at the other, bringing his lips back in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Their bodies were pressed together as close as they could be, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Wallace slowly pushed Ben down onto his back so he could be on top. He broke away from the kiss and positioned himself in between Ben’s legs. He brought his head down to his crotch, taking his penis out of his boxers. He held it loosely in his hand, running his tongue up and down the staff, gently sucking on the tip every so often to harden it. He brought his mouth up to the tip and brought the hardened member into his mouth. He brought his tongue under the staff, bringing it deeper into his mouth. He put his hands at the base and moved up and down. Ben heavily groaned, tilting his head back and grabbing Wallace’s hair loosely, taking control of the movement and deepness of his mouth over his dick. Wallace moaned, his hands moving from the base to Ben’s legs, as his mouth got pushed deeper down. Wallace pushed away, gasping for breath, saliva and precum dripping down from his mouth. He layed on his back, Ben removing his boxers, placing his tongue on Wallace’s asshole. He started to lick, getting the area wet as Wallace gave out small whines of pleasure. He but his hand around his penis and started slowly stroking it, mainly rubbing the very tip to increase stimulation. Wallace began to give out more helpless moans. 

 

Breathlessly, Wallace begged, “Ben..please...I need it...I need you..” His voice trailed off and Ben gave him a cheeky smile, satisfied that he was pushing him to the edge. He got up, and positioned his dick near the entrance to Wallace’s anus. He wet the tip of his fingers and rubbed them on the entrance just to ensure that it was wet. He grabbed his member and put the tip on his asshole, rubbing it on top of it to tease Wallace a little bit more before he stuck it in. Wallace gasped, grabbing the bed sheets tightly. Ben slowly pushed it deeper, which would cause Wallace to give more moans and whines. Ben grunted pushing his dick in as far as he could before he decided to bring it back out. He grabbed Wallace’s legs, lifting them up, and started to go a little faster with his movements. Wallace tilt his head back, letting his words come out heavily aired. Between every word spoken were moans. Ben lowered himself, putting his arms to the side of Wallace. He gave Wallace a look of passion and love, and Wallace returned it, their cheeks tinted pink. Wallace wrapped an arm around Ben’s neck, slowly bringing that up to his hair. With every hard thrust, Wallace gripped his hair tightly.

 

He every moan and “please..” Wallace breathed out, he gave me a rough hump. Wallace pulled Ben’s head down and kissed him. It was messy, they were too caught up in moaning that their mouths were simply pressed together, with the occasional smooch. Ben grabbed Wallace’s left leg, going harder and faster than he had before. 

 

Wallace’s moans turned to Ben’s name , “ahh..Ben, please...f..fuck…” Ben grunted, his breath growing heavy.

 

“Oh fuck...Wallace..” he gave a moan as he came inside of Wallace, the human moaning at the full feeling of Ben’s seed. They both panted before Ben pulled out. He went down to Wallace’s dick, putting it in his mouth and slowly licking and stroking it, working to get him to orgasm. Wallace gave soft moans, gripping Ben’s hair in pleasure. He finally came in Ben’s mouth, leaving a mess on the other’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as self indulgent shit and then it turned cheesy, idk if you can tell

He laid down on the bed, the smaller male getting on top of him, beginning to grind against him. Wallace looked devilishly into Ben’s eyes, he seemed more confident than Ben had ever seen him before. The human leaned down, leaving kisses and gentle bites on his lover’s neck, gaining a few groans from the man beneath him. 

 

“Didn’t know you liked to take control, Foster~” Wallace brought his head up slightly, a light blush coated his cheeks. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Wallace left more kisses and bites along his neck, leaving marks, he sat up, continuously grinding, both of them getting harder. He slid off Ben’s lap, positioning his head above the other’s crotch. He unbuttoned Ben’s pants, sliding them partly off.

 

“Is this fine with you?” Ben nodded and Wallace took Ben’s pants off completely. He played with the other’s member through his boxers with his mouth and hands. Ben moaned, his blush darkening. Wallace could tell he needed direct touch, but he continued to tease. He bucked his hips, almost whining, for something more. Wallace lightly brushed against his crotch, smirking mischievously. 

 

“You’re being so good, you know, so patient~” He started to slowly slide his boxers down. 

 

“Here, let me reward you.” He grabbed Ben’s shaft and started to stroke it from the bottom up and left gentle licks on the tip. Ben gave a relieved moan. Wallace sat up a little, allowing himself easier access to his lover’s penis. He slide his mouth down it, taking in the tip. He slide his hand up and down as his mouth got used to the size and went down farther every so often. He looked at his lover, who looked euphoric. 

 

“That feel good?” He took a break from sucking to catch his breath. Ben nodded quickly.

 

“Y..yeah...if feels good..you’re so good.” 

 

“Anything for my love...thank you,” he went back to sucking and brought his throat down Ben’s dick as far as he could go. He brought his mouth up, gasping for air before quickly getting back to it. He licked the cock up and down as his fingers rubbed circles on the tip. He gave the other’s tip more attention, sucking on it, his hands moving slower around the shaft. He got up, satisfied with his work so far.

 

“Sit up,” Ben obeyed, moving himself up so that his back was touching the pillows that rested against the headboard. Wallace removed his boxers, leaving both of them bare. He brought himself back into Ben’s lap. He grinded against him more, rubbing Ben’s dick against his. 

 

“Are you ready?” Ben nodded again, staring up lovingly at his lover. He liked this newfound confidence and dominance that he showed. Wallace reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He covered Ben’s cock with it and positioned the tip at the entrance of his anus. As he slid it in, a small gasp escaped Wallace’s mouth. He moved slowly, riding Ben as the the larger male held onto his waist, guiding him. Wallace moaned and grabbed onto the hair on the back of Ben’s neck while he left kisses along his chest. Wallace gained some speed, staring into Ben’s eyes, a smirk plastered across his face. He brought his face closer to Ben’s, the breath from their moans mixing. 

 

Ben pushed Wallace down, taking the human by surprise. He moved faster, causing Wallace’s moans to get heavier. He gripped the sheets, biting down on his teeth. Ben brought himself lower so that now their stomachs were touching and their faces were inches apart. Ben placed rough kisses on Wallace’s neck, as he slowed down and humped the human harder, gaining more intense, but farther apart, moans. 

 

“P...please...don’t stop..” Wallace gasped out between groans, biting on his bottom lip to keep his volume down. 

 

“Wouldn’t count on it, babe,” Ben continuously bucking into the smaller male, Wallace’s hands moving from gripping the sheets to Ben’s hair. With every rough hump, his grip got tighter. Wallace’s hand moved down the the top of Ben’s back, his nails starting to dig into the monster’s skin. He fucked the other harder and harder, testing Wallace’s limits. 

 

Wallace stopped trying to hold in his moans and whines and let it all out, giving out loud moans as Ben rammed harder into his lover.

 

“I’m..gonna..ahh~” Wallace arched his back, moving his hands back to the sheets, holding onto them tightly. “I’m gonna cum..” he heavily breathed his words, staring into Ben’s eyes, his eyes half closed and his mouth open, letting another moan out. Ben went faster, stroking Wallace’s penis.

 

“B...Ben...ahh..hah..” he let out a final loud moan as his white, thick cum slowly leaked out of the tip of his dick. They both gasped breathlessly.

 

“H..here..” Wallace motioned for Ben to pull out and they both got up. He gently pushed Ben down onto his back and wrapped his hand around Ben’s penis, rubbing his hand up and down slowly. Wallace brought his mouth down and started to slowly lick the tip while his hands picked up the speed. Ben breathed out small groans as he got closer to climaxing. Wallace put his mouth down the member slowly bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the tip. Ben’s groans got heavier and he gripped the sheets.

 

“Wallace...ahh…” Wallace kept his mouth around the top of Ben’s dick, taking in all of his cum. He brought his head up, swallowing what was in his mouth and wiping away what managed to escape this lips. 

 

Wallace brought himself down, next to Ben, nuzzling his neck softly. Ben wrapped his arm around the small human and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” Wallace yawned, draping an arm around Ben’s bare chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
